Johnny's Jr Drabbles
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Drabble mengenai beberapa member Johnny's Jr. Kishi Yuta, Jinguji Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Abe Aran, Miyachika Kaito. Semua pairing dari lima member di atas.


**Chiko: "Jadi... Ini drabble yang pernah disinggung miyuya dulu. Duluuuuu banget, waktu scan Kishi/Genki/Miya/Jinguji keluar—yang ada Jinguji nyium pipi Miya XD"**

**Niku: "Setelah ditunda-tunda dan mandek ide, miyuya malah sampe pake pairing generator buat nyari ide, akhirnya selesai juga."**

**Chiko: "Jadi beginilah akhirnya. Yang wYuuta dan JiguIwa pendek badai sih, padahal itu yang paling kita ship XD"**

**Niku: "Yap, jadi beginilah. Jadi kita bikin buat semua pairing dari Kishi/Genki/Aran/Miya/Jinguji~"**

**Chiko: "Beginilah~"**

**.**

**Kishi Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Abe Aran, Miyachika Kaito, Jinguji Yuta**

**Disclaimer: (bukan) punya kita**

**.**

**Kishi Yuta X Jinguji Yuta**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Melepaskan genggamannya dengan Kishi, Jinguji mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bulan bersinar terang, dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Nafasnya tertahan.

"Kishi, ini—"

"Indah, bukan?" Kishi tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya, sebentar lagi festival kembang apinya akan dimulai... Dan dari sini, kembang apinya akan terlihat lebih jelas daripada kita berdesakan di tempat festival tadi."

Jinguji tak menjawab, mulutnya masih terbuka lebar, menatap ke langit dengan mata berbinar. Dan benar kata Kishi, beberapa menit kemudian, kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Tangan Kishi bergerak di kegelapan, menggenggam kembali tangan Jinguji.

Kembang api kedua. Ketiga. Keempat.

"Jinguji?"

"Kishi, ini luar biasa...!" Jinguji tersenyum lebar, menatap Kishi. "Ini indah sekali... Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari."

_Deg_

Senyum itu. Tawa kecil itu. Tatapan itu.

_Sekali lagi_, pikir Kishi sambil memperat genggamannya pada Jinguji, tersenyum lembut padanya, _jatuh cinta pada Jinguji, lagi._

.

**Abe Aran X Miyachika Kaito**

"_Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak sehat? Merasa tidak enak badan?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja," Miyachika mengibaskan tangannya, "hanya agak lelah."_

_Aran menatapnya tidak percaya. "Miya—"_

"_Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kok!" Miyachika berkeras, kini berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aran—dan tak berapa lama kemudian, jatuh ke lantai._

_._

"Mm?" Miyachika perlahan membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, dengan kompres di dahinya. Pandangannya masih terasa berputar, tapi ia berhasil menangkap sosok seseorang yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang mencuat ke mana-mana seperti singa. "A...ran?"

"Sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba Aran menggeliat, mengucek matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh? Maaf! Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak," Aran menguap. "Kurasa memang sudah saatnya aku bangun..."

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Empat."

"Aku tertidur selama itu?!"

"Mm-hm. Seharusnya kau terus terang saja kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, Miya. Bukannya memaksakan diri seperti tadi... Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu—aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Pipi Miyachika terasa memanas, dan ia ragu apakah ini bagian dari demamnya.

"A—aku sudah baikan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kini Aran menatapnya dengan pandangan lain, tertawa pelan. "Kau ini... _tsundere_ sekali." Aran berjalan mendekat, terlalu dekat malah, dan melekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Miyachika, mengabaikan panas yang mulai menjalarinya. "Tapi, itulah yang kusuka darimu."

Dan sekali lagi tubuh Miyachika terjatuh, kali ini ke kasur.

.

**Jinguji Yuta X Iwahashi Genki**

"Ng.." merasakan ada yang menyusup ke bawah selimutnya, Jinguji perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. "Iwahashi?"

"Dingin..." jawab Genki pelan. Ia menggeliat, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jinguji.

Ia dapat mendengar tawa pelan Jinguji, sebelum akhirnya Jinguji membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Genki, tanpa ragu memeluknya.

"Sudah hangat sekarang?"

"Jauh lebih hangat..."

Hening sejenak. Genki dapat merasakan nafas Jinguji, dan dari sana ia tahu bahwa Jinguji belum sepenuhnya tertidur kembali.

"Jin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Besok malam—" Genki berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kembali kata-katanya, "—besok malam, boleh aku tidur di sini lagi?"

Jinguji kembali tertawa pelan, mempererat pelukannya pada Genki. "Apa hawa dingin membuatmu aneh, Iwahashi?"

"A—aku hanya bertanya," balas Genki cepat, mengubur kepalanya di leher Jinguji. "Kalau... besok malam... sedingin ini lagi..."

"Hahaha, tentu saja boleh," Jinguji mengelus rambut Genki lembut, tersenyum lebar. "Iwahashi?"

"Panggil aku Genki."

"G—Genki?"

"Ya?"

Mulut Jinguji bergerak, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mulutnya kembali tertutup rapat, tersenyum.

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Kembali tidurlah."

_Kau tak tahu, Genki, bagaimana kau juga telah menghangatkan hatiku._

.

**Kishi Yuta X Miyachika Kaito**

"Jadi, aku akan membuat telurnya, kau goreng nasinya. Nanti, kita hias sama-sama, oke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kishi menghela nafas panjang.

_Lagi-lagi begini._

"Miya?"

"E-eh? Ya? Ada apa?" tersadar dari lamunannya, Miyachika langsung menatap Kishi dengan wajah bertanya. Kishi kembali menghela nafas, tapi lalu tersenyum dan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aku akan membuat telurnya, dan kau goreng nasinya. Nanti, kita hias sama-sama dengan saus, oke?"

Miyachika hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa kata langsung berjalan menuju _rice cooker_, mengecek nasi.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kishi menghela nafas. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia mengambil dua butir telur dan memecahkannya sekaligus, dalam hati berdoa agar tak ada cangkang telur yang tak sengaja tercampur. Setelah mengocoknya beberapa saat, dengan hati-hati ia menumpahkannya ke atas panci.

"Kishi..."

Panggilan pelan Miyachika membuat Kishi berhenti memasak telurnya, dan cepat-cepat menatap ke arah sang sumber suara dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

"...hah?" giliran Kishi yang menatap Miyachika heran. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-a—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," potong Miyachika cepat. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan berbalik menatap Kishi. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa... dengan aku yang seperti ini? Aku yang—ungghh!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," tegas Kishi, setelah dengan paksa memasukkan telur setengah matang di spatulanya ke mulut Miyachika—nyaris membuatnya tersedak. "Sungguh, Miya, perlukah kau bertanya?"

Miyachika tak menjawab—entah masih syok karena telur setengah matang yang baru saja dijejalkan ke mulutnya, atau karena ia memang tak mampu menjawab. Mungkin keduanya. Tapi, semua kata-kata yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya kemudian seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan, saat Kishi dengan lembut menariknya ke pelukannya. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat, dan dada Miyachika terasa sesak.

Keduanya nyaris tak bergerak dari posisi tersebut, dengan air mata Miyachika yang mulai membasahi kemeja Kishi, dan Kishi yang mengelus punggung Miyachika lembut, meyakinkannya.

"Kishi...?"

"Kalau kau bertanya yang tidak-tidak lagi, aku tak mau—"

"...sepertinya omurice kita gosong."

.

**Abe Aran X Iwahashi Genki**

Terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan. Rambut berantakan yang lupa ia sisir. Pakaian kusut yang secara asal ia tarik dari lemarinya.

Aran seharusnya tidak kaget saat Genki menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" kata Aran cepat, dan dengan kecepatan yang sama mencoba untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. "Aku—err... terlambat bangun, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," meskipun begitu, Genki tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Aran. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"A—ah, iya. Ayo!"

Kishi berkali-kali mengatakan pada Aran untuk tenang saat kencan pertama. Kalau tidak, berbagai hal konyol yang memalukan akan dengan senang hati menghampiri. Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik lagi, buang. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, cek barang satu-satu. Jangan lupa terus perhatikan jam. Jangan datang terlambat, dan harus datang dengan penampilan rapi. Jangan macam-macam di awal kencan. Dan yang terpenting, jangan panik.

Aran tahu kata-kata Kishi tersebut benar. Tapi, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Mulai dari bangun lebih siang dari yang ia rencanakan, semua kata-kata Kishi tersebut seakan lenyap dari kepalanya.

Dan rupanya Kishi tidak berbohong tentang 'berbagai hal konyol yang memalukan'.

Mulai dari lupa membawa dompet, berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat, bahkan sampai salah menggandeng tangan orang lain. Jika bumi terbelah, ia akan dengan senang hati terjun ke dalamnya.

Tapi, saat ia berpikir bahwa itulah akhirnya, ia mendapati Genki yang tertawa lepas di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar... Aran sekali," kata Genki setelah tawanya mereda. "Kau tidak berusaha menciptakan imej, atau berpura-pura keren di depanku. Kau tetap Aran. Rasanya, aku jadi lega."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Aran tanpa dapat ditahan. Melihat tawa Genki, mendengar bahwa Genki tidak marah atau bahkan membencinya, entah kenapa ia juga merasa lega. Kekacauan yang terjadi di hari itu, seakan terbayar habis.

"Tapi berjanjilah, Aran," Genki berhenti, menatap Aran dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Untuk kencan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya... Aku tidak ingin menghadapi kekacauan seperti hari ini lagi, mengerti?"

Aran hanya mengangguk, mencatat baik-baik hal tersebut dalam kepalanya. Dan Genki tersenyum, berjalan mendekat, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengecup pipi Aran.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga... Hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Aran."

...benar-benar terbayar habis.

.

**Jinguji Yuta X Miyachika Kaito**

"Miya?"

Masih tak ada respon. Jinguji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya tersebut.

"Miya..."

"Sana, main saja kau dengan Iwahashi!" terdengar balasan dari dalam—suara serak Miyachika, dengan kecemburuan yang jelas tersirat di dalamnya.

Dan mendengarnya, Jinguji tak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi—tertawa akan keimutan kekasihnya, atau harus tetap meminta maaf-setengah-memohon. Tapi, menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun juga ia butuh tempat untuk tidur, ia kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang ia bagi dengan Miyachika tersebut.

"Miya, ayolah..."

"Kau pergi berdua dengan Iwahashi, kan?"

Suara Miyachika terasa dekat—_mungkin ia berada tepat di balik pintu_, pikir Jinguji. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya," balas Jinguji, sekali lagi mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Ayolah, buka pintunya."

"Tidur saja sana di kamar Iwahashi."

Jinguji berusaha menahan senyumnya.

_Ia lucu sekali..._

"Miya, kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Miyachika terdiam sejenak. Setengah ragu, ia pun akhirnya menjawab, "Hari... Sabtu?"

"Ya, memang, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud," Jinguji tertawa pelan. "Hari ini, tepat setahun yang lalu... Aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

_Gedubrak_

Jinguji hampir terjungkal saat Miyachika dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintunya, menatap Jinguji dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" sekarang, Jinguji benar-benar tertawa. Puas karena pintunya sudah terbuka, dan terhibur dengan penampilan kusut Miyachika. "Iwahashi membantuku mencari hadiah. Makanya, kami pergi berdua tadi."

Mengeluarkan sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang, Jinguji memberikan salah satunya pada Miyachika—yang langsung menerimanya. _Benar juga, sudah satu tahun_, pikir Miyachika saat ingatannya setahun yang lalu mulai kembali perlahan. Dan kemudian, ia dapat merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia yang cemburu sampai berniat mengunci Jinguji di luar kamar hotel mereka... _Ah..._

"Miya?"

Belum sempat Miyachika meminta maaf, Jinguji sudah lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"...aku sudah boleh masuk?"

**.**

**Kishi Yuta X Abe Aran**

"Jadi, tidak bisa?"

"Bukan begitu," kata Aran cepat. "Maksudku—aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Jadi..."

"Aku mengerti... Maaf—"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu!" kali ini Aran mengerang, memaksa Kishi untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Kita bisa memulai, maksudku. Mulai dari berkenalan dengan baik, misalnya."

"Maksudmu, teman?"

"Katakanlah begitu."

Seakan mendapat secercah harapan, senyum Kishi mengembang lebar.

"Setelah itu, kita bisa melanjutkannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tergantung nanti."

Melihat senyum Aran, Kishi bernafas lega. Ini bukan berarti ia telah ditolak, kan?

"Jadi... Mari mulai langkah pertama. Namaku Abe Aran," Aran mengulurkan tangannya, sekarang tertawa.

"Kishi Yuta," Kishi menyambut uluran tangannya, tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Salam kenal."

Benar. Selangkah demi selangkah, dan tak menutup kemungkinan akhirnya mereka akan sampai ke tujuan Kishi.

Selangkah demi selangkah, perlahan namun pasti.

_Semoga..._

Kishi hanya dapat berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga langkah pertama mereka ini, akan membawa mereka ke langkah-langkah berikutnya.

**.**

**Miyachika Kaito X Iwahashi Genki**

"Lagi?" Genki cemberut, sekarang melepas kemeja luarnya. "Sial, kenapa aku setuju bermain strip poker denganmu..."

"Tak bisa dibilang strip poker karena ini bukan poker," Miyachika menyeringai. "Ayolah, ini hanya cangkulan biasa."

Genki hanya menggerutu, mengumpulkan kembali semua kartunya dan mengocoknya.

"Kalau kalah lagi, permainan ini selesai," kata Genki sambil membagikan kartunya, masing-masing tujuh.

Miyachika hanya tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rengekan Genki, Miyachika membuka kartu pertama, memulai permainan tersebut.

Dan kali ini, tampaknya doa Genki terkabul. Ia tersenyum puas sambil mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya, disambut erangan Miyachika.

"Sial..." Miyachika melepas kemejanya, melemparnya asal-asalan ke sudut kamarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan permainan ini selesai?"

"Saat tak ada yang sudah bisa dibuka, kan?"

Miyachika berhenti sejenak, tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya melempar kartu di tangannya ke sudut kamarnya—lagi-lagi ke sana.

"Eh?! Kenapa—"

"Sepertinya berbahaya. Kita hentikan saja."

Mengerti maksud Miyachika, Genki hanya menyeringai, semakin puas. Ia mendorong bahu Miyachika, membuat kepala Miyachika hampir membentur tembok—untung tidak sampai dan berhasil mendarat di ranjang dengan selamat.

"Berbahaya kenapa, hmm?"

Miyachika menelan ludahnya. Genki sengaja, ia tahu. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah secepat itu. Tidak.

Giliran ia yang mendorong bahu Genki, membuat Genki hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya, berjalan mengambil satu _deck_ kartu lain, dan mulai membaginya, menyeringai.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Satu ronde lagi?"

**.**

**Abe Aran X Jinguji Yuta**

"Naskah lagi?"

"Ya," balas Aran singkat, bahkan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari naskah di tangannya. Jinguji hanya menggumam pelan, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Aran, dan mengikik senang saat Aran mengelus rambutnya.

"Aran~"

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk menghafal, Jinguji."

"Mou~" Jinguji cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan Aran...

"Jinguji!" desis Aran. "Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu."

"Tidak mau~"

Wajah itu lagi. Kali ini lebih menggemaskan. Kalimat-kalimat di naskah yang ia hafalkan tadi seakan lenyap begitu saja, simpang siur di kepalanya.

Dan semua salah pengganggu kecil yang satu ini.

"Tidak bisa nanti, Jinguji? Aku benar-benar harus menghafal ini."

"Kau harus pergi _shooting_ nanti," suara Jinguji memelan, jarinya memainkan ujung kemeja Aran. "Kita hanya bisa bersama sekarang."

"Soal itu akan kupikirkan nanti," kata Aran cepat. "Sekarang biarkan aku—"

"Mou~ ya sudah, anggap saja aku tidak ada," balas Jinguji, kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan dibutuhkan seluruh pengendalian diri Aran untuk tidak menarik kepala Jinguji, mengecup bibir tersebut. Tapi ia benar-benar harus menghafal naskahnya. Menenangkan dirinya, ia kembali mencoba untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada naskah di tangannya. Baru saja ia berhasil berkonsentrasi, Jinguji menarik naskah tersebut dari tangannya, dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Aran.

"Jika yang lain memarahiku, aku akan menyalahkanmu," kata Aran, menenangkan nafasnya, dan Jinguji hanya tertawa.

"Tak masalah~"

**.**

**Kishi Yuta X Iwahashi Genki**

"...jangan tertawa, Genki."

"Pfft, itu ide siapa?"

"Miya. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang terpikir untuk membuat kostum labu untuk _halloween_?!"

"Jinguji? Ia juga mengusulkan hal yang sama padaku—kostum labu. Untung saja aku memilih untuk menjadi vampir."

"Miyachika mengatakan bahwa sekadar zombie atau vampir sudah terlalu umum, jadi dia mengusulkan yang lebih unik. Ternyata yang dimaksudnya adalah kostum labu..."

"Tenang saja, kau bukan yang terburuk. Kau sudah lihat kostum Aran?"

"Laba-laba, kan? Mungkin ia habis terbentur atau semacamnya."

"Miyachika juga memakai kostum mumi, kan? Kau harus lihat bagaimana Jinguji melilitkan tisu gulungan ke tubuhnya tadi."

"Bicara soal Jinguji, aku belum melihatnya. Dia memakai kostum apa?"

"Tidak jelas, seperti campuran antara zombie dan kue lapis."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Genki, aku suka kostummu."

"Eh? Ini hanya kostum biasa, kan—"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka kau. Maksudku... Ya, kau. Aku menyukaimu."

"Itu terlalu... tiba-tiba... Tapi... Umm..."

"Genki?"

"Aku juga... menyukaimu. Terima kasih, Kishi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka..."

.

"Mereka ini apa-apaan?!" Jinguji hampir melempar gelas di tangannya. "Maksudku—aku mengerti kalau mereka ingin berduaan saja, tapi tidak harus di ruang _sound system_, kan?!"

"Aku juga tak ingin mendengar pernyataan tadi," lanjut Aran. "Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau mikrofon di sana menyala dan seperti mereka juga tidak sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka dari tadi terdengar jelas di sini..."

"Aku tak terima dibilang campuran antara zombie dan kue lapis..."

"Aku gatal mendengar pernyataan Kishi... Apa tak sebaiknya mereka kita beritahu?"

"Sudahlah," Jinguji mengibaskan tangannya. "Biarkan saja..."

**.**

**Chiko: "Selesai~ Tadinya mau dilanjut sama OT3, tapi entah kenapa rasanya nggak sanggup..."**

**Niku: "Kalaupun jadi, mungkin dipisah~"**

**Chiko: "Jadi begitulah. Dan yang terakhir... sudahlah. Yang terakhir sih sudahlah. Itu yang dibikin paling cepet XD"**

**Niku: "Jadi kali ini mungkin segini dulu~"**

**Chiko: "Sampai ketemu lain kali (?)"**


End file.
